The Devil Within Us
by pinkjello342
Summary: "I hate you Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer mumbled. "I hate you for making me feel this way towards you."
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer and Toby Fan-Fiction**

**Prologue: 2011**

Spencer was plunged into water. Black gloves strengthen their grip on her brown, brittle hair, tearing strands out. The shadowy figure pulled Spencer up from the icy water. Spencer gasped, furiously fueling her lungs with much needed oxygen before the next round. Bruises covered most of the right side of her face, from the black hoodie's constant swinging. Dried blood littered her body, mostly dried up by her nose and lips. Spencer dyed to know who was behind this. Who wanted revenge on her! Who wanted to kill her? Once more, the black hoodie gripped his or her hands around her neck, dunking her in the murky, swamp water. Spencer tried screaming but she swallowed the unhealthy water in result.

"That's enough." Spencer relaxed only for a minute. The shadowy figure yanked her back up, water swishing everywhere. Even though she could properly breathe, she couldn't find the will. She knew that voice so well, except that voice was dark, grim. Different. Spencer squeezed her eyes shut as she processed it. She heard the clank of the boots nearing her. Her breathing was cut off short. "Leave."

Spencer dropped. She cried as she hit the hard wood floor, clenching her side. The hooded figure slammed the metal door shut on its way out. Spencer willed her damaged body up, propping herself with her elbows. She counted to ten before popping her eyes open. And when she saw the person in front of her, she wanted to die right there. There were plenty of broken things in her body right now, but the one that scorched her body, made her completely in pain, broken was her heart.

"Why—why would you do this?" Spencer screamed; her voice cracked.

"Get up." he instructed, ignoring her. All the caring in his voice that Spencer once melted at vanished. Spencer refused to get up, bearing for the worst. But the guy didn't do anything. Instead, he stood up and circled around Spencer.

Tears pricked in Spencer's eyes. "Is this why you kidnapped me? To kill me?" Spencer breathed as he circled around her. He had a sharp, bladed knife clenched tightly in his fist.

"You deserved everything you got and much more." He spat dryly to her. "You treated me like shit for so many years when Ali was alive!"

"Is that why you killed her?" Spencer demanded. She shakily got up onto her feet and lunged for him, knocking him down by surprised. She struggled, trying to grab the knife. But he was much stronger than she would ever be. He easily slapped and kicked her back. Spencer skidded down the floor, but she didn't feel anything. Everything was numb already. But fear still branched out in her body.

"You strung me on for so many damn years." He hissed in her ear. He retreated backwards. Spencer's body trembled as she watched his moves. He sat down in the only wooden chair in the small room. He rubbed his forehead, raked a hand through his chestnut hair, and sighed.

After moments of silence, Spencer spoke up. "Toby," she swallowed. "I love you! Can't you see that?"

"Shut up!" He cried. He grabbed a picture frame from table and hurled at her. Spencer dodged it. Toby growled, showing his natural white, sharp teeth. He shot up from his chair. The chair smashed against the opposite wall behind him. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He aggressively pinned Spencer against the wall. Lamps and picture frames crashed on the floor. He dropped her, making Spencer purposely land on the glass.

Spencer held her breath. She cringed as she tried digging the pieces of glass out of her body. This time, Spencer felt the blistering pain firing in her veins. Fresh blood oozed out of her wounds. A small sob secretly escaped her. She covered her mouth with her bleeding hand. _Be strong,_ she told herself. _You have to be strong! _But it was getting too hard for Spencer. Gradually, she could feel the pain piling up on her. It was getting too much.

Toby watched from a distance. All the anger vanished in him; regret took its place. What was he doing with his life? He shouldn't be taking out his anger on Spencer. His mother had raised him so much better. But ever since her death, Toby had forgotten or wanted to forget. It wasn't Spencer's fault. It was Alison's that made him turn into this . . . demon. She made him turn into the devil within.

Toby crept forward. He saw the fear in Spencer's mocha eyes. He dropped the knife. He crashed to his knees. "I . . . I can't kill you." He whimpered. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. He covered his eyes with his hands. "I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Spencer swallowed, locking her eyes with his. She searched in his intoxicating blue eyes to see if he was saying the truth. She couldn't read his indecipherable eyes. But the shiny tears spoke for themselves. Spencer let Toby walk closer and closer to her until their nose touched. She turned her head slightly as he gingerly picked her up. He stepped her inside the bathroom and set her gently on the filthy counter. He snagged a washcloth and wet it with lukewarm water. He began wiping the blood from Spencer's body. "I'm sorry." He half whispered, half cried.

When he wiped most of the dried blood off of Spencer's body, he grabbed a pair of tweezers and painfully pulled out the shards of glass that were still in Spencer's body. She yelped in pain with each pull, but when it was all over, she felt relieved.

Then, Toby reached for his brush. He neatly brushed her ratty hair, making sure it was as perfect as it was going to get. Lastly, Toby gave her spare clothes: One of his old Rosewood High t-shirts from sophomore year and a pair of jet black leggings.

Spencer didn't mind that she had to change in front of him. She turned to a corner for the best privacy. And Toby, well, he didn't bother looking. He shielded his eyes away. He already felt like a monster. He _was_ a monster.

After all that was done, Toby unbolted the metal door. He called the police and soon, they would be swarming in to arrest him and the black hoodie. But he was going to let her escape. Silently, as she tiptoed to the front of the door, Toby prayed and talked to his mother. Even though she was gone from the earth, he still made her an important part when he made decisions. She had told him to turn himself in, and Toby felt that it was right also.

Before Spencer left, she turned around and stared at Toby longingly. She caressed his blotted cheeks. She searched in his blue eyes and this time she found a truce. "Toby," she whispered. "Call me insane if you want, but no matter what, I'll always love you." She gave him a soft and gentle kiss. "I don't care who you are. Call me insane because I'm insanely in love you and won't give up on you."

And then, she dashed off into the forest as she heard the distant sirens. Toby held his arms up high, ready for whatever life threw at him. He was going to change. And the words of Spencer Hastings were going to help him.

* * *

The next day, Spencer was found in the depths of the woods. She had stumbled across a tree branch and by that time, Spencer had no energy left. She tumbled down a leafy hill into thickets of trees. She bruised her head. Now, she was resting in a hospital bed. An IV was stuck in her wrist, beeping every once and while. They gave her a dose of pain medicine since they found her all banged up.

No one had yet to arrive, and Spencer was thankful. She couldn't bear the barricade of questions she'd receive. She didn't want her head pounding much more than it already did. But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Hanna burst in the hospital room right around six o'clock in the morning. Somehow, she managed to look sassy and cute even at this early in the morning. Her curly hair was pushed up into a messy bun, strands curling out. Her makeup was naturally applied. And she sported a Boho Chic wardrobe. "Oh my God, Spence!" she cried, rushing to Spencer's side. "We heard what happened. With what happened between you and Toby with that creep Mona."

Spencer slurred something but couldn't quite get the words to properly roll off her tongue. Her eyelids felt heavy. Hanna massaged Spencer's bruised arm. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Hanna promised.

"What?" Spencer rolled her head over to Hanna, the drugs kicking in.

"I'm going to kill that bastard Toby." Hanna repeated, growling.

"Hanna," Aria interrupted, clunking to Spencer's other side, by the IV machine. "Shut up for a minute. Can't you tell she's drained? Just wait afterwards. Kay?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and shuffled to the leather purple couch by the window. The sun was just peeking out from the trees.

"Spence, how are you feeling?" Emily asked, running in. Paige was right behind her. Hanna shot Paige a nasty look as she entered in.

"She's about to pass out from all the drugs." Aria explained when Spencer moaned.

"I . . ." Spencer started. Everyone circled around her. Spencer squeezed her eyes shut. "I hate you Toby Cavanaugh." She mumbled. "I hate you for making me feel this way towards you."

**To Be Continued. . . **

* * *

**A/N: I know I should be writing my other Spoby fan-fiction, but I couldn't help it! I just got this randomly from listening to "Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars, and I instantly fell in love with it.  
**

**So this is the prologue to this story. Luckily, I know where this story is going and what I'm doing with it. **

**Please review! Reviews make me want to update this quicker and quicker if I know people are reading this. So click on that button below this and tell me how you liked it. **

**Bye guys! See ya soon!**

**~Rachael **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really proud of this chapter. The beginning might be a little confusing, and I apologize if I confuse you, but here's an update! Please read and review. Knowing what you like about my story motivates me to continue. So please without hesitation review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Two Years Later**

After the events of that night two years ago on hers and Toby's anniversary, everyone knew all about the brunette's struggle. Before she moved across the country to live with Melissa, Spencer had a tough time making it each day, every passing hour. The first few weeks after the betrayal, Spencer had partied. She'd leave the house at seven in the evening and wouldn't be back at home until noon. She'd do things that no other Hastings' would think of doing. When her parents finally caught on—they were traveling overseas at that time—, they laid some ground rules. Of course Spencer, with being so heartbroken and damaged, ignored the rules.

Spencer would normally sneak out at night and drown her sorrows in every alcoholic beverage she could find. She even started smoking weed, but that ended as quickly as it begun. Nothing seemed to work. Then the unthinkable happened.

Spencer Hastings thought that these sings God was giving her meant something entirely different. Wasn't she supposed to get better? Her friends and family could help her! But Spencer denied any help from her friends and family. Every day she'd plead to them that she was fine. But on the inside, even Spencer knew she wasn't.

Every night Spencer would toss and turn in her bed, thinking what ifs. What if she paid more attention to Toby, maybe she could've notice his change earlier. What if she'd stuck up for him during Ali's time of ruling? Maybe everything would've been different.

After that process—it was always like this each night—, Spencer would lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She thought of him, from the way he'd made her less stressed and uptight. She thought of his pink lips connecting to hers like a puzzle. Then she'd remember that blissful night and all that had happened. Tears would roll down her cheeks. Even though he hadn't physically killed her like he originally planned, Toby Cavanaugh had killed her mentally. She had no purpose to live anymore. Everything she wanted slipped out of her grasp so easily. And as she thought of that each night, her painful tears would soon make her sleepy and she dozed off, dreaming of Toby and his sinfulness.

One night, though, changed Spencer maybe for the better. It was a chilly April night. A small tropical storm was approaching Rosewood. The pale blue and orange sky soon darkened to a rich black. Lighting exploded from the black clouds. Thunder clapped right behind it. Spencer was alone in the house, Melissa and her parents were out having sushi with Melissa's new boyfriend. They offered Spencer to come, begged even, but Spencer curled up in her bed and muttered, "Go away."

Spencer sat on the edge of the bathtub, taking sharp intakes of air. Her emotionless eyes kept flickering over to the medicine cabinet. She tried to wheel herself not to. She was stronger than that. Toby didn't have that much effect on her. Spencer knew that was a lie the minute she thought it. He basically destroyed her.

Almost immediately, moments of she and Toby flashed in her mind like a movie. All happy and loving until the end, where the bad guy got revealed, then all hell breaks loose. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her painful moans were enough to break anybody's heart. She rushed to the medicine cabinet. She practically removed the door off its hinges. Her breathing was becoming heavy and stuffy as she reached for Melissa's sleeping pills. She screwed the cap open and poured out all the pills. Her heart was racing as she picked up one tiny pill. She had to do this. Then all the pain would drain out of her. She'd be free from everything.

Her hand grasped four of the pills. Her other hand held all the others, ready for intake after the first four were swallowed. Her mouth opened wide. She squeezed her eyes shut. As her hand lifted to her mouth, the bathroom door opened. Melissa had forgotten something of hers and was retrieving it. Before she left again, she had decided on checking on Spencer before leaving. When she didn't see Spencer in her bed, she instantly thought of the worse. She sprinted in to see Spencer almost dropping the pills in her mouth.

"Spencer, stop!" Melissa shrieked. She pushed Spencer down on the ground. All the pills sprawled out on the tiled floor. Spencer was now sobbing wanly. She tried retrieving the pills of the floor, but Melissa clutched Spencer's wrists so hard that as soon as her fingers latched on, they were reddening.

"Stop!" sobbed Spencer. She tried freeing from Melissa's grasp. "You don't understand!"

"Spence, it's okay." Melissa tried to calm her down. "Everything will be okay."

"I can't live like this anymore." Spencer sobbed into Melissa's coral, frilly blouse. After that night, everyone thought the same thing.

Spencer was put into the hospital that night to make sure everything was okay. She had stopped crying and stopped talking. She had forbid anybody into coming into her room unless it was family. That same night, the whole Hastings' family agreed Spencer needed to escape this pressured lifestyle she had so gradually webbed herself in.

That was the decision of moving her to London with Melissa, who took extra care of her baby sister, realizing she could've lost her. There hatred for each other ended, dying. Love replaced it.

A year later after her stay in London, Spencer sat at the edge of queen sized bed. It was the Monday after Labor Day Weekend. Spencer had groggily arrived home last night approximately at 11:59, and that was just at the airport thirty miles from Rosewood!

She still felt tired, but today was the day she'd see all her friends after her 'miraculous' recovery. Strangely, Spencer hadn't texted or called her friend all year last year. She felt like she didn't need her friends feeling sorry for her choices and stupidity. Yesterday night was the first she'd sent them a text telling them she was back.

A soft knock came from her door. Spencer craned her neck back. Veronica stood at the doorway in her normal navy Gucci suit with matching pencil skirt and a white blouse with black pumps. A gold engraved watch dangled on her left arm. "Spencer, honey, you ready?" she asked softly. After Spencer tried to kill her own self, Veronica and Peter took time out of their work and paid so much God-given attention to her.

"Yeah mom," Spencer answered in the same soft tone. She got up from the edge of her bed. She smothered out her skirt. She grabbed her tote bag from the opposite of the bed. Veronica held the door open for Spencer. "Thanks." Spencer whispered.

Every waken hour in London, Spencer tired her best to forget Toby. That was always invested on running. Spencer would wake up early in the morning, before the sun rose, and run wherever her feet took her. It wouldn't be after eight that Spencer would notice where she was. With her chest rising and falling rapidly, Spencer would look at her surroundings, become satisfied, and sprint back to Melissa's loft.

Spencer got into the passenger seat in Veronica's Ford Focus. Throughout the whole car ride, silence beckoned them. Spencer stared out the window like a lost puppy. Veronica glued her eyes on the road. As the approached Rosewood High, Veronica shattered the silence. "If you need anything Spencer, call me. Okay?"

Spencer nodded. "Okay." She promised. She opened the passenger door. She stepped one foot over. Veronica placed a hand on her bony shoulder.

"Spencer," she said in a serious tone. "I mean it. Don't try and pull another stunt like that again. Talk to me or your father." Her voice was shaky.

Spencer turned her body around. She smiled a real, pure smile. "I won't. I promise." She promised, hugging Veronica. Even their relationship had grown!

Spencer closed the door to the Focus. She waved goodbye as her mother backed out of the parking space. Spencer shifted her bag to the other shoulder. She stepped up the sidewalk. Seas of kids poured into the tiny school. Through all that, Spencer would have to search for her friends. She mixed into the crowd, entering the school.

**~PLL~**

After Spencer received her locker number and schedule, she destined to find her friends. Throughout the beginning, everything she feared would come true happened. Students that she didn't even know apologized for the way things happened to her. Teachers were giving her slip ups for the upcoming school year. Spencer tried not to accept it, but they insist. The only option was to take them forcefully.

Even Ezra offered her something. "Mr. Fitz!" Spencer groaned, rolling her eyes. "I don't need anything else." She lowered her voice. "Besides, I'm fine. Hasn't Aria told you?"

He cleared his throat. His eyes widened. "Spencer," he hissed in her ear. "We broke up. Hasn't she told you that?"

And with that he walked off, not giving her a chance to protest.

Spencer slumped over as she trudged to her locker. So far, this day had sucked. She looked around to find locker 312. As she looked, Spencer had received so many kinds of looks. "Why couldn't I be homeschooled." she muttered under her breath.

"Spencer!"

She wheeled around. Her fingers were forming up to a fist. But when she saw it was Hanna, Emily, and Aria, she relaxed. "Guys!" she squealed, rushing over to them. They group hugged.

"We've missed you so much." Emily said after they finished hugging.

"Yeah, well, you know what would've happened if I stayed." Spencer tried to laugh.

Aria gushed, "We're just so glad you're back stronger and healthier!"

"Thanks." Spencer said. Hanna linked arms with Spencer's right arm, and Emily linked arms with Spencer's left arm. Aria linked arms with Emily.

"So," Hanna started as they walked down the hallway. "I was thinking later tonight we all catch up at the Brew?" she proposed.

"I'll sadly be there after school. Zack will be with Ms. Montgomery, so I have to hold it down tonight." Emily complained.

"Oh well, free beverages and cake for us!" Hanna exclaimed teasingly.

Aria stared uncomfortably at the ground. "I don't know if I'll make it," she admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Aria," Spencer cut in. "You have to come! I already know you and," she lowered her voice to where only the girls could hear her. "Ezra broke up. I need to know why!"

"C'mon Aria, it's tragically romantic." Hanna said.

"Fine, I'll tell Jake I have to cancel." Aria mumbled.

"Who's Jake?" Spencer demanded.

"Aria's new beau," Emily answered playfully.

"How long has it been, three months?" Hanna added.

"Okay, we absolutely need to hang out later." Spencer giggled.

Suddenly, everything turned raw. Hanna was the first to notice the biker boy trekking to his locker, which was right next to Spencer's. Spencer unnoticed. She kept on talking. Hanna motioned for Emily and Aria to look. Instantly, they caught on.

"How about we go to the bathroom?" Hanna interrupted. She dragged Spencer into the empty bathroom.

"What's with the sudden haste?" Spencer asked.

All three girls ignored her question. Their eyes bored into Spencer's skin.

"What?"

Aria looked at Hanna. "We have no choice but to tell her."

"Aria's right." Emily agreed.

Hanna nodded.

"Tell me what?" Spencer was beginning to grow impatient.

Hanna licked her puffy pink lips. She locked eyes with Spencer. She even held Spencer's hands.

Spencer didn't want to admit it, but she was becoming scared.

"He's back." Hanna whispered grimly.

"What?" Spencer shook her head, not believing her.

"Spencer, Toby's back." Hanna breathed, her voice sounding more confident.

"Toby, left that same year you were gone." Emily explained. "He went to some type of rehab place."

"And now he's back." Aria finished.

"He can't be back!" Spencer shouted. All her nightmares were coming true! Her breathing became panicky.

"Spencer, calm down!" Hanna's voice rose.

"We won't let him near you." Aria promised. She squeezed Spencer's hand. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Spencer nodded, calming down. Her breathing became normal. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Let's just go to English." Hanna suggested.

"Wait, how do we know if we have English together?" Spencer asked.

"You don't have a cute boy-toy who can hack into school computers, unlike me." Hanna boasted. "Caleb got all of us, and him, in the same classes."

"But I'm taking AP courses." Spencer reminded.

"Well, we might not be in all classes together. But most." Hanna guaranteed.

And they walked out like sisters. They rounded the corner where Toby was previously at. Mr. Fitz's room was just feet ahead when Toby saw them. Or more importantly, when he saw the tall, classic brunette.

"Spencer!" he shouted.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I had some inspiration for this chapter after months, it seems, of being flat out stuck. It took me some time, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me your thoughts at the end. I'd really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**Chapter Two**

Nobody knew Toby as well as he knew himself. Younger, Toby Cavanaugh was the freak, loner who was continuously mocked by the famous Alison DiLaurentis. Ever since the night Alison had blinded Jenna, every day she'd see Toby, she'd taunt him with his little secret. That little secret wasn't his secret as much as it was Jenna's. She was the one who forced him to have sex with her. But if daddy or mommy found out, poor Jenna would blame it, by the usual sob story, on Toby.

So, for revenge, Toby had done the unthinkable. He began dating one of her posse's members: Spencer Hastings. Of course, Lucas Gottesman, his only friend, dared him to begin dating Spencer, and oddly, she said yes. Of course, secretly, it was to get close to Alison DiLaurentis. You've heard the saying; keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

A couple of weeks later during their relationship, Alison DiLaurentis went missing. That was Toby's opportunity to get close to Spencer even more. And soon, she was confiding him on secrets not even Alison knew. But only two months later did Alison's gruesome corpse show up underneath the ground of her house. That was when Spencer leaned on Toby for so much support that soon, they're relationship grew more serious.

Lucas and Mona Vanderwaal continuously made sure they told Toby how proud they were of their new recruited member. He had gotten so far in so much little time. He was rewarded head of the little devilish group.

And before he knew it, the plan the three had prearranged was coming before they knew it. Of course they were ready, planned. They knew every miniscule detail of their plan. And soon, only Toby had to lure that special someone into his trap.

And it worked, until Toby grew weak for that tall, slender brunette, who arduously, wearily led Toby to his weakness. Herself.

Toby couldn't say that his feelings towards Spencer weren't true. Sometime in the beginning, the feelings for her were outrageously unreal that he thought she would notice. But she was blinded by his generosity, by this alien character that animatedly walked up to her and admitted his feelings towards her. And slowly, Spencer Hastings crept up in his heart. Surreptitiously, Toby knew she held a special place in his heart.

That night of the plan, April 25Th, Toby changed. Everybody in Rosewood knew what person he had become. And it was all Alison DiLaurentis fault. Toby never felt so much hatred towards one human being before.

So, hoping to get better, the rebel worked up the courage to go to a special therapist, he'd like to say. It helped that year. Toby had skipped his junior year to get better, but the day after he'd stepped out onto the real world, the world without plain, gray walls and barred windows, Toby knew that evil was going to sneak up on him, and it did. It made itself comfortable in the bottom of his heart, knowing its owner.

Now with Toby going into his senior year, he hoped it would be smooth sailing. As he drove his ratty old Chevy truck downtown to the high school, Toby thought of his old comrades Mona and Lucas.

Toby knew without hesitation, Lucas had killed himself last year while in Radley. Just like Toby's mother: Marion Cavanaugh. Toby had been bunking with his partner in crime, and one day, while everyone was asleep, Toby heard a small grunt and a quick, painful scream before quietness. He had quickly kicked his flimsy sheets off and rolled off of his thin bed. He got to his feet quickly to feel a cool breeze. He saw the barred window wrenched free, and the tools Lucas had invented on the windowsill. Toby leaned down to see Lucas' gut-wrenching, bloody body on the concrete sidewalk. A car had pulled over seconds after Toby looked down. The stranger scrambled out of his car and ran to the front administrations office, banging on the glass walls shouting.

Suddenly, Toby's mental room door bust open. Night shift nurses ran to the scene of the suicide. Toby had backed up to the farthest corner. His mind raced. Images of his mother flashed before him. Her doctor's sadden features as he told the Cavanaugh's the bad news. Toby's saddened face from the news. His depression kicked in, soon changing to anger. He was only fourteen at that time.

And as he watched that night of Lucas death, his eyes would coldly glance at his comics, and how Toby would get a whole three hour description on each comic issue his parents brought him. Out loud, Toby would complain all day about the older comics of Batman versus the newer ones. But secretly, Toby had actually enjoyed Lucas' discussions. It soothed him, and soon he was secretly engrossed.

As for Mona Vanderwaal, Toby knew her parents had forced her to go to a secured private school up in New York, where they hoped would get away from Mona's distraught past. Toby had lost all connections with the famous, petite female A member.

Toby's beat up truck wheezed its way to a parking spot. Cars filled the front and back of the school. School was starting in five minutes and Toby had to find his schedule. He punched the engine off, yanking the keys from the keyhole.

Toby was mainly nervous about his first day of school. The only four people he knew were Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer. That's it. He would be alone because God forbids that the girls had forgiven them, especially Spencer. Toby pushed the door to his truck. Opened, he slid his leather bag over his shoulder and tightened his leather jacket. He slammed the door, taking the concrete steps two at a time.

Toby understood he would get plenty of stares the first couple of weeks of school to last his whole senior year. He generously opened the door for a couple of girls who looked like new freshmen. They must've known about his past—who hadn't?—and gave him dirty looks. Toby sighed and rolled his eyes. The school was even more crowded on the inside than out. Kids high-fived their friends who they hadn't seen all summer. Some girls hugged each other, squealing. Other students shuffled around the school, searching for their assigned locker.

Toby pushed past kids, heading to the senior lobby for his schedule. After two minutes of pushing and wandering, Toby, who was out of breath, made it to the senior lobby.

"You've got to be kidding me." Toby moaned under his breath. A long line of seniors waited at one table for their schedule. Toby angrily sulked in the back, watching the time on the clock across the hall.

After receiving his schedule, Toby looked at his locker number: 311. He groaned once more when he realized where that locker was. It was all the way at the front of the school. Sighing, Toby gripped his hand harder around his backpack strap. He made his way through the sea of eagerly excited kids. Toby finally got to his locker after being pushed and pushed through the hurricane. He trekked to his locker, studying his schedule. He dialed his locker combination and threw his book bag in, grabbing only a binder and pencil. He slammed his locker shut, and he leaned back against it, holding his school schedule. He began studying it. He had English first period with Mr. Fitz. He read where the room was located and sighed happily. Thankfully, it was only a couple of doors down from his locker.

Hearing the sounding bell, Toby saw the pool of kids clear the hallway in less than a second. Only a few remained, trudging to class, clearly not excited to be here. But something caught Toby's blue eyes: Someone familiar. His heart thumped against his chest when his eyes laid on her. But he also felt the sarcastic blonde shooting daggers at him. Before Toby could move, Hanna led the bubbly Spencer Hastings to her class.

"Spencer!" Toby screamed, realizing he could actually move his legs. He noticed the four girls stopping. Hanna whispered something in Spencer's ear, and soon they began walking. "Spencer!" Toby tried again. He rushed behind them. Luckily, they got into Mr. Fitz classroom. Toby followed.

"Spencer, I—" Toby began but was cut off. He loomed over Spencer, who hunched over, shaking. Toby had wanted to say something to her but didn't know exactly what to say.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, is that correct?" Mr. Fitz interjected, seeing Spencer tense and shake at the same time.

Toby turned to face the young male teacher. Toby nodded, still standing by Spencer's desk.

Mr. Fitz nodded. "Yes, I've heard about you. I would like if you sat up here by me. I understand you harassed that young lady over there a couple of years ago?"

Everyone laughed. Toby sighed. _Way to be subtle_, he thought to himself. He glanced down at Spencer before doing as the teacher said. "Yes sir." Toby mumbled, sitting down.

"Okay!" Ezra clapped his hands. "Let me call roll and tell you what senior year is all about in this class."

Throughout the class, Toby stared down at his blank lined paper. He was supposed to be writing notes on something Mr. Fitz was lecturing about, but he didn't feel quite up to it. His mind kept flashing back to Spencer and the way she looked at him, like she was scared. _Of course she would be terrified of me, _Toby slid his hands through his tousled hair. _I tried to hurt her._

He was chewing on his pencil, lost in thought when Mr. Fitz coughed. Toby noticed his shined dress shoes in front of him. He glanced up. "Mr. Cavanaugh, class has ended. You may leave." Mr. Fitz said.

Toby closed his binder and tucked it under his arm. "Sorry sir," he apologized. "I'm sort of distracted."

"Well, get to class." Mr. Fitz advised, clearly not caring. He sat down in his chairs, straightening a stack of papers.

Toby nodded firmly. "Yes sir."

Toby scooted back from his chair and exited the empty classroom. He stopped in front of the doorway, hoping to find Spencer. Maybe they could talk. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey," someone said dryly.

Toby looked right of him in the dimly lit corner. Hanna Marin slouched on the cream colored wall with narrowed, dangerous eyes and pursed lips.

"Hanna," Toby said sadly. Hanna pushed off the wall and sauntered over to him.

"Walk with me." She instructed forcefully.

"Look, I'm trying to find Spencer." Toby said, walking ahead of her.

"Well, she isn't looking for you. I am though." Hanna stated coldly.

"What do you want Hanna?" Toby asked, exasperated.

She walked at his pace. "I remember when I found out Spence was in the hospital that night after your little fiasco. I wanted to kill you, and personally, I still do." She stared straight into Toby's core. "Listen Cavanaugh," She spat bitterly. "Don't go near Spencer, don't touch Spencer. You've hurt her well enough. And if I find out you do, I _will _come and find you. And, you'll wish you didn't go against the boundaries. Remember that Cavanaugh."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
